Toko Week
by Thee Sun
Summary: My submissions for Toko Week! The prompts are Trouble, Duck, Teamwork, Exile, Payback, Drink, and Treasure.
1. Trouble

Trouble

Toko Week

Rated K

Summary: Toph finally gets her field trip with Zuko.

The twenty-two year-old Fire Lord Zuko was preparing for a long journey into the remote earth kingdom countryside. He finally had the information and time required to find his mother. The fire-bender had made all the necessary preparations and he was ready to leave. Then he heard someone open the door to his quarters.

His best friend, the eighteen year-old earth-bending master was standing there, bag in hand, with a huge grin on her face, "So you thought you were going adventuring without me, huh?"

"Of course not, Toph," he said, chuckling,"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," she said, as they started to walk out of the palace, "You still owe me a field trip, Sunshine."

A.N: I think it was a bit OOC, but at least it's something.


	2. Duck

Duck

Toko Week

Rated K+

A.N: Sorry it's so late, but I figured better late than never.

Summary: Zuko and his family having an evening by the pond in the fire nation palace.

Firelord Zuko and his family were having a quiet evening by the pond in the palace. Ursa, (or Honora as her Uncle Sokka had dubbed her) was sitting on his shoulders playing with his hair as Lin was chasing turtle-ducks and Toph was bending her favorite bracelet into various different shapes.

Lin finally got a hold of one and it bit her finger.

"OUCH!" she shouted, "That hurt!"

Then the small girl turned to her mother, "Mommy, why did that turtle-duck bite me?"

The earth-bender then turned to her daughter and replied, "The turtle-duck's just jealous that he can never be an earth-bender like you."

Then with a wide smirk on her face she added, "I think your dad is too."


	3. Teamwork

Teamwork

Summary: Set in the second episode of Toradora. Zuko and Toph try to work together so she can pair up with her crush, Sokka. It doesn't go according to plan.

Rated K+

Pairings: pre!Toko, slight Tokka, slight Zutara.

"That's enough stretching, kids," the gym teacher said, "Now how about you…"

Then Zuko interrupted, saying"Hey, Bei fong, lets pair up!"

"Yes," replied Toph, pushing her way through the crowd of people with a smile on her face, raising her hand and her long black braids swinging softly from side to side, "Let's pair up Takasu!"

"Yes," replied the teacher, "It makes me so happy to see Bei fong and Takasu all fired up for class!"

"Toph," asked Katara, slightly confused. They were usually partners.

"The plan is simple," Zuko said, "I'll lightly hit Sokka's partner with a basketball."

Toph then added, "Then, you cause a commotion and take her partner to the nurse's office."

"Thus you and Sokka will both be left without their partners and be forced to pair up," he concluded.

"Hey," said Ty lee, walking with a slight bounce in her step towards Sokka,"Want to be my partner, pony-tail boy!"

"Sure Ty lee," he replied "But would you please stop calling me that."

"Sorry," she said, a slight blush on her cheeks, highlighted by her pink attire, "Forcive habit."

"LOOK!" said Toph, punching Zuko in the stomach, "Sokka's pairing up with that weird acrobat girl! What's with that!"

"Of course," he replied sarcastically, "She's the weird one."

There was a pause in conversation, and then Zuko whispered, "I can't hit Ty lee."

"The plan continues regardless," said Toph, with a hint of irritation in her voice, "It doesn't matter."

"Hey, Katara," asked Haru, a very popular boy with a mustache, "Wanna be partners."

"Sure, Haru," she replied, grabbing a ball.

"Really," he thought, "Of course she's partnering with Haru."

"Pass," demanded Toph moving from side-to-side.

"I can't hit Ty," he thought, "I just can't."

"Pass, pass, pass!" said Toph, almost prancing in front of Ty lee.

"I'm sorry, Ty," Zuko mumbled as he hurled the ball towards her. Toph, totally distracted was hit squarely in the face, and fell immediately to the ground.

"That's just great," he muttered under his breath, "Fan-fucking-tastic."

A.N: So, I saw a post comparing Toko to Toradora, and, having just watched it about a week ago, I thought it was a pretty good comparison, and this part in particular seemed good for the prompt.


	4. Exile

Exile

Rated K+

Summary: In a world where Aang was never discovered in the ice berg, the small amount of survivors try to survive on the charred soil of the earth kingdom.

A.N: It seems that I can just make summaries of the stories that I want to write. Sigh.

Toph Bei fong was one of the few survivors of Sozin's Comet, the day the fire nation nearly burned her country to the ground. Now, though, she was just wondering, trying to find some sort of life among the carnage and debris.

After wandering for another couple days and scavaging for food and water, she felt someone sitting on the ground. She walked up to him, and then he asked in a grating tone, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
"I think I could ask you the same questions," she replied shrugging, "But the name's Toph. I'm just trying to survive, same as you. So, where are you from."

"I don't think you want to hear my life story," he said.

She then sat down beside him and said, "Shoot. I don't have anything better to do. I haven't seen another person since the fire ended."

"Isn't it dangerous to just sit next to random people?" he asked.

"It's not a problem for a master earth-bender," she said, "Now how about that story."

"I'm from somewhere faraway," he said, "And I am in exile. Permanently."

"So you don't want to tell me where you're from," she said, "Then you're obviously from the fire nation."

"What," he said defensively, his heart-beat speeding up, "I'm n-not."

"You're lying," she said.

"Alright," he yelled, "I'm fire nation." He expected her to run away, or attack him or something after that, but she just kept sitting beside him.

"Aren't you going to run away," he asked, "Or attack me or something? I'm fire nation."

"Yah," she said, "But you're stuck in the burned earth kingdom as much as I am."

"So you don't care," he questioned.

"Not really," she said, "We're in the same situation, what good will fighting do us?" Then there was about thirty seconds of silence.

"Well," she said, starting to stand up, "I'm going to go. I didn't catch your name."

"Zuko," he said, "My name is Zuko."

"I wish you luck, Zuko," she said, as she walked away, "We'll all need it."


	5. Payback

Payback

Summary: Before Zuko and Katara's field trip in the Southern Raiders, Toph and Zuko have a little conversation about revenge.

A.N: This story is mainly just Toko interaction, and includes protective!Toph and stubborn!Zuko.

Toph had heard the argument from where she had been practicing earth-bending. Now, she was worried about what Katara was about to do and went to confront Zuko about the situation.

"Princess," Toph said seriously, "You can't help Sugarqueen do this."

"Why," he said, "Katara needs revenge, you can't honestly think that forgiving him will make all the pain go away like Aang does."

"Of course not," she said, "In case I'm not doing this right, I'm attempting to roll my eyes. Katara can't forgive him, her anger has pooled for too long and I honestly don't think she's capable of it."

"So why can't we do this," he asked, "If Katara can't forgive, then why do you have qualms with her killing the guy."

"Because I know Sweetness better than you do, Princess," she sighed, "I don't know if she'll be able to hold back when she really starts taking her anger out on him. If someone doesn't stop her, she will blood-bend him, and she will kill him, painfully, and she will regret it later, and just for your information, she won't stop hating you either.. Her having her revenge on the man who killed her mother won't suddenly make her forgive you."

"She needs this," he said, "She needs closure and revenge and I'm going to help her get it, whether she forgives me or not"

"If she goes through with this," Toph said, " I don't think she can live with her own conscious. "

"I think you should let her decide," he growled, "And she's already decided to do this. You need to respect her choices. She wants revenge, and I'm going to help her get it."

"Fine," Toph shouted, "But when you return, expect to be greeted by a shower of rocks, because if we're all taking revenge, I might as well get you back for BURNING MY FEET!"

"FINE!" he shouted back.

A.N: This was so late it wasn't even funny.


End file.
